


Violet Chains

by star_moongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Keith (Voltron), Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_moongi/pseuds/star_moongi
Summary: Lance and Keith are kidnapped by Lotor after a failed mission and kept in a small room as prisoners, confined to the world around them. As the torturous days go by, Lotor develops a twisted liking for Lance and any hope for escape looks slim. But when talks of a possible uprising occur and a chance for escape ensues; can Lance and Keith make it off of the ship with their lives? Or will they be bound by their chains forever?





	1. episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random side note: I imagine Lotor to have an English accent when he speaks in my story just like he does in the show, it just really accentuates his character in my opinion. So if you'd like to read his character in that way as well, by all means go ahead :)

The first thing he tasted was blood. 

It was metallic, dripped onto the smooth metal floor. A groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes, straining to look up at the ceiling. There was a small vent filtering in stale air. A purple glow sat like a foggy haze around him. 

He tried to move, but felt the metal handcuffs around his wrists and ankles immediately, chains clanging against the floor. Eyes fluttered down, he was attached to a steel post coming from the wall, the restraints rubbing painfully against his skin.

“Where the hell am I?” The thought crossed quickly through his mind. He noticed he wasn’t in his paladin uniform either, just torn, pale purple clothing that barely covered his body. 

Something stirred beside him then and he jerked in fear, noticing Keith face first on the floor. An abrupt feeling of relief lifted through his body as he manoeuvred himself closer to wake him. Keith was convulsing slightly, looked as if he was caught in a bad dream. 

“Keith.” He whispered, trying to reach out for him, but his hand couldn’t move far enough. A soft buzzing droned into his attention then and he glanced over at it’s source, noticing the metal doors that shut them inside the small room. A subtle ripple of blue electricity fluttered across it’s surface, threatening to electrocute anyone who tried to get through. 

His mind was still cloudy, he didn’t know how he and Keith ended up in that cell. But it was evident who was at play here; the Galra. Dots slowly started to connect in his head, the memory was unclear, but he knew they must have gotten a hold of them somehow and taken them captive. 

A sickening feeling wrenched itself into his stomach; what about the others? If the Galra had taken them, what happened to the rest of their team? He couldn’t help but think of the inevitable, if they all weren’t being held prisoner; then there was only one thing that could have happened. 

He bit down hard on his lip, trying to suppress the thought. But pain shot through from the gash and he winced as more blood dripped. They both looked beaten pretty badly, must have put up a hard fight before getting trapped in there. 

Keith jerked then and Lance looked down at him. 

“Hey Keith, you need to wake up.” He hissed now. 

His dark eyes lifted open stiffly. Lance quickly noticed that one of them was black, swollen and bruised, there was also a pretty deep cut above the other one. Keith sat up abruptly, looking down in confusion at the chains. 

“What the hell is this?” He shouted, yanking at them aggressively.

“Hey, sh, sh, don’t make so much noise.” Lance warned and Keith looked at him blankly.

“What’s going on?” He whispered. 

“I don’t know everything, but I think we might have been taken hostage by the Galra.” His eyes focused back on the door, it was sealed so tightly. The room was starting to make him feel claustrophobic. 

“Shit,” Keith hung his head, “I remember what happened.” 

“What?” 

“We were on a mission together remember? Trying to create a distraction for Shiro to go after Lotor. But then we were ambushed by some soldiers, and after that, I don’t really know, everything’s pretty blank.” He muttered.

Lance closed his eyes. “This can’t be happening right now.” 

“We need to find a way out of here,” Keith yanked at his chains again. “Make sure everyone else is OK, especially Shiro, since he went after Lotor.” 

“There’s no way we’re getting out of here alive, look at the door, there’s a high voltage force field around it. If we try to escape, we’re dead.” Lance pressed

Keith growled. “Well we have to do something!” 

“This isn’t the time to get angry Keith, we need to calm down and think through this logically.” 

“Fuck that.” He snapped the chains back, vibrating the pole loudly. “I’m pulling these fucking things from the post, then I’m getting us out of here.” 

Lance grit his teeth. “Are you even listening to me? We can’t get out!”

Keith ignored him and kept pulling. 

“Stop making so much noise! Are you trying to bring unwanted attention to us or something!” He hissed. 

“God, can you just shut up for a second?” He snapped back.

“Then listen to me!” 

“I’m not-”

There was a sudden bang outside of the door, Lance could hear it through the loud clanging. “Sh, sh, Keith seriously, shut the fuck up! There’s someone outside the door!” He urged frantically. 

Keith froze, glancing over as a loud beep sounded and the metal door slid open smoothly. Lance’s nerves turned to ice, body shivering in fear as he looked up at the man towering over them from the entrance. 

Prince Lotor. 

The ominous purple lighting of the room draped down over him, accentuating his sharp, inhuman yellow eyes. His flawless violet skin glew slightly, long white hair draped down his back and soldiers like silk. He was still in his armour, a large knife clutched tightly in a hand that hung by his side. Deep red blood dropped from the metal of the blade, Lance watched it fall through gravity in slow motion.

Lotor came forward and crouched down in front of him, a sinister smile sliding onto his face. His sharp white teeth lit up the room. 

“He was a good fighter, I have to give him that,” The words sent chills down Lance’s spine. 

“What are you talking about?” Keith croaked from beside him. 

Lotor tilted his head, resting his eyes on Keith’s tense figure. “Well, you were making so much noise, I thought you were vying to hear about his death.”

He flinched. “W-Who-”

“The Black Paladin.” Lotor’s fingers ran along the blade of the knife slowly, collecting the blood on his finger tips. He brought the blood to his lips, licking them in pleasure. 

Keith gave a blood curdling scream and he smirked at him in amusement, standing up slowly. Lance stared down at the floor, vision blurry, trying to completely comprehend what he’d just heard without exploding or throwing up.

Shiro is dead.

Shiro is dead. 

Shiro is dead. 

Keith tried to stand up, charge at Lotor, but the cuffs yanked him back into place. Lotor grinned and paced towards him, pointing the blade at his head, pricking his skin. 

“What exactly were you all expecting coming aboard my ship?” Something tense, impatient, and angry lay behind his voice. “Did you really think you could beat me?” 

Keith trembled uncontrollably, tears staining his cheeks. The look in his eyes, Lance had never seen it before. A wild glare, psychotic and unsettling. 

“Did you really think you could stop me from killing all that stand in my way!” Lotor’s voice raised, bouncing off of the metal walls. “Stop me from taking back what is mine and my father’s?” 

“Screw you,” Keith sobbed angrily. 

Lotor licked his lips and bent down in front of him, putting a hand underneath his chin, propping his head up. “You’re lucky the rest of your friends managed to get away or I would have slaughtered them all, gutted them like the disgusting creatures they are; just like I did to your precious black paladin.” He spoke softly, voice even. 

Keith screamed in his face, but it was cut off with a painful cry. He hung his head and bawled, body jerking. Lotor shoved him away in disgust and stood once again, laying his eyes on Lance. 

His gaze was rooted to the floor as Lotor grabbed his hair suddenly, forcing him to look up. He shook as he put the blade to his cheek and pulled slowly across his skin. He tasted the blood that was drawn, watching Lance closely. 

“Your taste intrigues me, even though your blood tastes like venom.” He said.

Lance shivered and Lotor took hold of his hair again, jerking his head back. “A human that excites me, how rare and perplexing. I quite enjoy this feeling.” 

Tears pricked his eyes. “W-What do you want from us?” 

He burst out laughing loudly. “Want? I need nothing from you, you came onto my ship. So it’s not a matter of want, it’s a matter of what you have given me. Anything that is on my ship, is my property. You belong to me now Blue Paladin.” 

Lance shook his head, a lump rising in his throat. 

Lotor inched closer, his stale breath tickling his skin. “The only reason I’ve kept the disgusting Red one alive, is because of you. Don’t make me change my mind.” He hissed quietly. “I’ve already been given so much from the two of you being here, there’s nothing more that I could possibly want. The man that killed my father is dead, three lions are in my possession, your friends will be back for you eventually, and when they do come; I’ll kill them all and take the rest of the lions for myself. Then Voltron will finally be back in the hands of the Galra where it belongs.” 

His hands moved down towards Lance’s lips, nails pulling at them harshly. “And on top of that, I now have a paladin of my own.Tell me, what is your true name Blue Paladin?” 

“L-Lance.” He trembled. 

“Hmm, interesting.” He smiled coldly and pushed away.

Keith lay draped on the floor, shivering, mumbling quietly to himself. Lotor grimaced and kicked him hard in the stomach. He gasped and coughed loudly, spit sputtering from his lips. “Get up filth, look alive. This is the rest of your pathetic life, so don’t make me feel obligated to end it.”

Keith just stared up blankly at the ceiling, didn’t say anything back. Lotor walked back towards the door, clanking his knife playfully against its surface, like he was enjoying what was happening. Lance’s body felt heavy, exhausted as he watched him.

The door began to slide closed and Lotor’s eyes stayed fixated on him from the other side. 

“Goodbye Lance.” His sinister voice slid through the remaining space and struck him in the heart. He sunk to the floor when it finally slammed shut, releasing a loud, shaky breath. A suffocating weight sat on his chest, constricted him. He struggled to look over at Keith who was still unmoving on the floor, eyes dull and cloudy. 

The only family that he had left was dead. 

Tears that threatened to fall earlier spilled down his cheeks and he reached out for Keith’s limp hand that lay stretched out beside him. 

Their fingertips brushed and he hooked on, pulling his hand into his somehow. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispered. 

Keith’s face fell. He gripped onto Lance’s hand, eyes shut tightly as he began sobbing loudly.

Lance lay his cheek on the cool surface of the floor and watched him through blurry tears, trying to stop himself from breaking down, to stay strong even though he’d never felt so weak in his entire life. 

They held on to each other as their universe crashed and burned around them.


	2. episode 2

Days went by. 

Every once in awhile overbearing Galra soldiers would barge into their cell and clatter plates of what looked like raw meat and tin cups of water in front of them, then leave without even a word, just silent glares. 

Lance would pick at his food, trying to subside the hunger pains that ate away at his stomach. But Keith never ate, he just pushed his plates into the corner of the room, the red glop collecting and overflowing onto the floor, making the space smell. He wouldn’t even drink, just lay there staring up blankly at the ceiling like he’d been doing for the past few days. 

Sometimes they’d be taken from their confinement to go relieve themselves. As they walked down the purple lit hallways, Lance would always scan, glancing at the other prisoners who looked almost as miserable as he felt. But he was also looking for a way out, because if the day ever came when they’d be able to escape; he wouldn’t take it for granted. Somehow, someway, sometime, he’d get them both out of there alive and back to the Castle. 

Lotor hadn’t come back to visit them for a while, but that didn’t stop Lance from waiting for him. He’d sit back against the post and watch the doors, expecting them to slide open any second to see him standing in the sinister lighting. 

Keith was becoming sick, he would cough against the floor, sounding as if he couldn’t breathe. His face was blotchy and sweaty, body shivering, cut looking like it was getting infected. Lance took some of his water and poured it into his cup, sliding it over. Keith just stared at it, panting loudly. 

“You need to eat and drink more if you want to get better.” He said calmly. 

Keith knocked it over with his hand, the water pooling onto the floor. 

“Hey! Why would you do that?” 

“What are we even trying for huh? We’re already dead!” He shouted, turning onto his back to look up at the ceiling again. “We’re already fucking dead.” 

“But we’re not.” Lance whispered, tucking his knees to his chest. The metal rubbed through his skin from the friction, every move he made was painful. 

“If not now, we’ll be dead in a few days. We’re not getting out of here, we’re going to be trapped in this hell hole for the rest of our lives.” He shook, coughing loudly. 

Lance was about to argue back when the doors slid open suddenly. Prince Lotor stood in front of them, out of armour, but more in traditional clothing. Somehow he looked even more menacing. Two guards stood behind him, heavily armed with weapons. 

“Come you two, I have something important planned.” He grinned. 

**

The guards shoved them out, but Keith could barely stand so he stumbled over. Lotor grabbed his shirt and straightened him up himself. “Stop fooling around and walk vermin.” He growled impatiently. Lance had another pair of handcuffs around his wrists, but his legs were free. He could easily swing around and kick them down, grab their weapons and make a run for it. But they were close behind him, his reaction time would definitely be too slow; he’d be dead before he even knew it. 

They were lead down the same long hallway he’d been through so many times, but this time they went a different route. Lotor strode ahead of them, turning back to smile in glee. “Do you hear that sound? That’s the sound of excitement.” 

Lance held his breath as the loud roars escalated. He knew where they were going. 

The arena. 

He glanced at Keith who looked like he might pass out at any moment from exhaustion, he was in no condition to fight. But there was nothing he could do, the guard tapped his gun against his back, pushing him closer towards their fate. 

The crowd was deafening by the time they approached the entrance. Lance had remembered Shiro telling them about his battles there, how he protected Matt, what he had to fight against. The stories always horrified him, he had no idea how he would survive whatever Lotor had awaiting for them.

The arena was large, crowds of Galrans filled the room from top to bottom. They all overlooked a large ring that sat in the middle of the space, it was almost the equivalent to a wrestling ring but more ominous, had dried blood splattered all over it. 

“Lead them down.” Lotor commanded the guards. 

They were shoved forward down the long path that cut through the spectator’s seats towards the ring. Lance looked up at at all of their faces, glowering happily at them, waiting for a good fight. But he didn’t see any other prisoners or whatever they would be versing; it was only him and Keith. 

His heart stopped. Keith was already watching him when he looked over for reassurance, reassurance that this wasn’t actually happening. 

They weren’t going to fight each other; right? 

The guards took off their handcuffs and forced them into the ring. They stood together in the middle, overbearing purple lights and yellow eyes beat down on them, making them feel small and terrified. 

“Well, well.” Lotor’s voice boomed suddenly from the crowd. Lance glanced up and saw him at the very top, in the best seat of them all. “Isn’t this a treat? Two wretched Paladins of Voltron in one playing field.” 

Loud cheers celebrated, feet stomped on the stone, shaking the room. 

Lotor clasped his hands together, he was far away, but Lance could tell his eyes were on him. “But not just two, we actually have three paladins here with us today!” He smiled happily. 

Keith flinched beside him. 

“Bring out our Champion.” His hand swung in a swift gesture towards the entrance of the arena. Lance’s legs almost buckled underneath him when he saw Shiro stride through. He wasn’t in his paladin uniform but in full Galra armour. His hand was still glowing an intense purple, but his eyes were no longer black but instead a striking yellow. He gave an eerily familiar sinister smile as he walked towards them, ready to fight. 

Keith whimpered as he climbed into the ring, stood watching them in amusement. 

“How would you all love to see a battle between three Paladins of Voltron?” Lotor asked, already expecting the obvious answer. 

The room erupted in cheers, hollers, and screams. Lotor pointed to the guards. “Supply the two with their weapons.” 

Two small knives were thrust into Keith and Lance’s hands, the guards slipped out of the ring and into the crowd after they were given. Lance looked down at the knife, it trembled uncontrollably in his grasp, threatening to drop. There was no way he could fight, he wasn’t prepared, wasn’t ready; and he couldn’t hurt Shiro. Even if it wasn’t him anymore, but some Galra hybrid, he just still couldn’t do it. 

“Take out the Champion before he takes out you.” Lotor’s instructions struck him harshly. He looked over at Keith who was staring at Shiro, lips parted, eyes wide. 

“K-Keith.” He whispered, but he didn’t budge. It didn’t even look like he was inside of his own body anymore, just a vessel that stood beside Lance. 

Lotor sat down slowly. “Well what are you waiting for? Fight!” He called excitedly.

Shiro sprinted suddenly towards Keith who snapped back into reality and blocked the glowing hand that threatened to slice through his skull with the blade of the knife. He was struggling, Lance could tell by the way his body trembled trying to push Shiro’s weight back. 

He had to help somehow, but his legs wouldn’t move. Keith’s hand buckled and Shiro’s foot snapped forward, striking him hard in the stomach. He went flying and skidded roughly across the floor. 

Shiro’s eyes were only on him then; Lance knew this was his time to strike. 

He raced forward, lifting his blade, but he was too slow. Shiro swung back around and punched him hard in the face. Felt like rock against bone, Lance slammed against the floor, holding onto his cheek in agony. One of his teeth had been knocked out, blood dribbled quickly down his already bloody lip. Shiro was way too strong, there was no way they could beat him; even together. 

But they had to try. Keith struggled to stand up, giving him a hard glare.

“This isn’t who you are Shiro.” He struggled to speak, wobbling towards him. “This isn’t you!” 

Shiro charged forward again, but Keith’s reflexes were quick. He slid out of the way and got a decent, but weak kick to the back of his head. “Wake up!” He screamed. 

Shiro looked back at him, a small smile at the edge of his lips. “Who do you think you’re talking to?” 

Keith froze. 

“Your friend is dead! I am no longer Shiro, I am the Champion!” He screeched. “He isn’t coming back for you!”

“Shut up!” Keith sprinted forward but Shiro raised his arm, pulling it back, ready to strike and kill. Lance didn’t even think twice before shooting up and running between them, putting his body in harm’s way. Shiro’s sharp hand came down and sliced his arm, cutting almost clean through. 

He gasped in pain and collapsed back onto the floor, blood gushing from his wound. 

“Lance!” Keith tried to run towards him but Shiro interfered, swinging his arm like a machete once again, he somehow dodged the blow. Something switched on inside him then, even through the daze of excruciating pain, Lance could see a dangerous fire being ignited. 

His eyes flared a burning yellow, hands snapped into long, sharp claws, skin turning a deep purple. Lance watched in awe, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing; Keith was turning Galra. The Paladins had discovered recently that he was a hybrid, but Lance didn’t know he could turn full Galra when he became really angry. But it didn’t matter to him, because right then; he couldn’t be more thankful for his ability.

Keith was wild and uncontrollable, his strength almost levelling Shiro’s. He tackled him and shoved the knife deep into his chest, stabbing repeatedly. Shiro spit up blood below him, body convulsing as the knife tore deeper. Even when he became completely still, Keith kept stabbing, tearing it all the way through. His hand only slowed down as he began slipping back into his human form, trembling as he looked down at Shiro’s mutilated body. 

He dropped the knife, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Lotor stood up slowly from the crowd, watching Keith in disgust and disbelief. “That revolting human is Galra? How is this even possible?” He spit and looked back towards the guards. “Take that creature out of this ring immediately and back to the cell where he belongs, don’t give him any food or water until I say so. Take the other back to my quarters so his wound can be treated. This battle is over!” 

Lance cringed, the pain burning through his arm as the guards lifted him up roughly. His vision blurred in and out as he watched Keith be sedated, then dragged back to the cell like an animal. His body felt limp, he was losing so much blood from the gash, it streamed down his arm and soaked through his clothing. 

Lotor approached him then, the same annoying smile sprouting onto his face.

“You’re coming with me.” He spoke softly as Lance’s eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a tangled web of pain and darkness.


	3. episode 3

His subconscious shot back into reality and he jerked awake, pain rippling up his arm. 

“Ah.” He breathed. 

“Careful.” A raspy voice spoke from beside him, Lance glanced over and noticed an older Galran sitting on a stool by his bedside. His eyes flicked around the room that he lay in. It was a lot bigger than the cell, had small pot holes that looked out into starry the expanse of space. The walls were still metal though, so were the floors. But he lay in a bed that was surprisingly comfortable for being on a Galra ship. The older Galran wrapped a bandage carefully around his arm, bloody tools and equipment sat in a tray on the table beside him. 

Lance wasn’t sure whether he should trust whatever he was doing. Why would a Galra help him? It just didn’t make sense, he was a prisoner there, not a guest. “What are you doing?” He asked cautiously. 

The Galra gave him a tired look. “Just following Prince Lotor’s orders.” 

“Why would he want you to do this?” He glanced down at his arm which surprisingly wasn’t bleeding as much as it was before, he’d done a pretty good job. 

“You tell me,” He stood up shakily, grabbing hold of a cane that rested against the bed frame. “You’re the first prisoner on the ship I’ve ever seen him favour so much.” 

Lance’s eyes caught his clothes, he wasn’t wearing anything torn or short anymore, but changed into what looked like traditional Galra garb like Lotor was wearing earlier; it made him sick to look at. He remembered Keith then and glanced back up at the Galra who he guessed was a doctor. 

“After the match, did you see where they took my friend? Back to the cell blocks right?” He asked seriously. 

“Most likely.” 

Lance felt slightly relieved that Keith was somewhat safe, but after what had happened during the match, he knew he’d piqued Lotor’s interest; and not in a good way. It seemed like none of the Galra had seen a hybrid before, so that either made Keith more of an ally or more of an enemy towards them. He had to be around to protect him just in case. If it wasn’t for Keith, he was sure he wouldn’t have even been alive then. And he couldn’t even imagine how badly Keith was suffering, having to end Shiro’s life again by his own hands. 

“Can I go back to my cell now?” Lance spoke up carefully.

The doctor sighed, cleaning up his equipment in uninterest. “Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to do anything until Lotor says so, I am under his command. The only way you can leave or do anything, is if he allows you to. He’ll be here soon, so take this matter up with him.” 

“But-” The Galra exited the room without another word, didn’t listen to anything else he had to say. Lance groaned, he wasn’t going to wait for Lotor to dismiss him, he was going to go himself. He climbed out of the bed and trekked across the room towards the door, it slid open suddenly and he stood face to face with none other than Lotor himself. 

“Where do you think you're going?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Lance gulped. “I-I was just going back to Keith, in the cells-” 

“I never told you you could leave; are you disobeying my orders?” 

“N-No, I was just-” 

“Get back over there, now.” Lance turned away stiffly and climbed back into the bed that suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He gripped the sheets tightly as Lotor strode forward, inspecting the bandage on his arm. 

“Hm.” He pushed it away and Lance winced. “So are you like your little friend too?” 

He shook his head. 

“Revolting, he’s like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” Lotor scoffed. “Why not embrace your wonderful heritage Red Paladin? This is who you are. Don’t hide your true identity under the disgusting appearance of a human.” 

Lance watched him carefully. 

“And to think,” He continued in hysteria, “that someone on Voltron trying to take down the Galra was actually Galra himself. How pathetic.” 

“That just goes to show you there are good Galra out there.” He whispered. 

Lotor cackled loudly. “Good Galra? Since when were we bad?” 

“You murder innocent people-” 

“And so do you. My people are just as innocent as yours and you kill them as well. We all want the same exact thing you do; a place to be free.” 

Those words caught Lance off guard, he looked down. 

Lotor paced. “You Paladins think you’re so special and pure just because the fight for your cause happens to be executed differently than ours. In the end, we’re all alike, we all want the same prize. That’s why your pathetic friend is fighting both sides as a human and as Galra. If he’s so good; then why aren’t we?” 

Lance clenched his teeth. “He’s different.” 

“Different? So when he transforms into one of us, fights like one of us, acts like one of us; how is he any different than one of us? Your argument is invalid and your words sicken me, hold your tongue.” He hissed. 

Lance glared up at him as he moved in closer, taking hold of his hair again. “In the end, your little friend could be very beneficial to us. A human that is Galra who can pilot one of the lions? He’ll make a perfect soldier.” 

“Who says he’ll do it?” He smirked back and Lotor frowned. 

“It’s not a matter of choice, he belongs to the Galra now, he is under our command and control. Anything that I tell him to do, he’ll have to do it. And if he refuses, there are many ways we can get him to obey. It’s very simple Lance, very, very simple.” He hated hearing his name on his tongue, made him nauseous. He held his breath as Lotor slowly closed the space between them, only inches from his face. 

“The way you jumped in front of your friend to save his life during the battle, putting your own at risk. I commend actions like that, they make me very pleased. You really intrigue me Blue Paladin.” He whispered. Lance squirmed as he touched his lips again, inspecting them like they were some kind of creature from another world. “These lips, who have they kissed?” 

He closed his eyes. “No one.” 

“Well, they belong to me now. Never give them to anyone else.” Lotor leaned forward, but Lance shoved him away. He grabbed his injured arm and twisted it harshly behind his back, threatening to dislocate it. “Your rebellion never ceases to annoy me, now give me what I want before I take it from you.” 

“You can take it then, because I’m never going to give it you.” He spat. 

Lotor’s fingernails dug painfully into his skin as their lips collided. The kiss was rough and uncomfortable, Lance felt like he was suffocating. A long, wet tongue slide into his mouth then and he tried not to gag. It swum around, tasting inside, trying to go down his throat, but he bit down hard on it and Lotor jerked backwards, slapping him hard in the face. 

“Tch.” He turned away and left the room. Lance dry heaved over the side of the bed when he returned a while later with two guards, instructing them to take him back to his cell. Their hands clamped down hard around his arms and they dragged him out of the bed. Lotor’s cold eyes rested on him as his body was pulled away.

He smacked the floor hard when they shoved him back into the room, handcuffing his wrists and ankles back to the chains that were connected to the pole. They left with a slam of the metal door sliding closed behind them. 

“Where have you been?” Keith’s voice sounded from the dark corner of the room, it was drowsy and quiet. 

“Lotor-” 

“Why’d you do jump in the way when Shiro was going to kill me.” He cut in. 

Lance bit down hard on his lip. “B-Because, I didn’t want you to die.”

“Don’t ever do something like that for me again.” His voice turned tense, angry. 

“You’re my teammate Keith, I’m not just going to sit back and let you get killed if I can prevent it. You and I were in that battle together-”

“Shut up Lance!” He screamed. “God, just shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up.” 

He flinched. 

“I-If I’m going to die, I die OK? Don’t risk your own life to save something that’s inevitable.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” Tears gathered in his eyes. 

The chains jingled slightly. “What did Lotor do to you?” 

“Nothing.” He sniffed. 

“I’m not going to ask you again, what did he do to you?” Keith repeated, sounding impatient.

Lance lay down, turning his back away from him. “He just kissed me, that’s it.” 

The space fell silent, only the low hum of the vent and soft buzz of the force field sounded around them.

“Did you even try to stop him?” Keith spoke up after a long time. 

“Yes, but he hit me.” 

He took in a shaky breath. “Y-You need to do something Lance, or this is just going to keep getting worse.” 

“What can I do Keith?” He whispered, staring straight ahead at the wall. 

“Are you actually asking me that? How pathetic can you be? You can protect yourself can’t you? You can fight! So why are you acting like such a damsel in distress!” He yelled. 

“I’m not!” Lance snapped back. “You don’t get it do you? This guy could kill me before I can even bat an eye, I’m no match for him! He killed Shiro, the best fighter I know! I-I want to get out of here alive, and if that means I have to-” He cut himself off, pressing his eyes closed. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually hearing this right now.” Keith whispered. 

“You’re not in my place right now OK? So stop acting like you understand and feel obligated to say something about it.” 

“Screw you Lance, I’m just trying to help!” 

“Well you’re not!” He croaked, tears breaking through. “There’s no way I can stop what is happening! I want to live Keith, I want to live and go back onto the Castle, see Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran-” 

“You’re so fucking delusional! Lotor has our lions, our Paladin armour, no matter what state we try to leave this ship in; we’re dead either way! We’re dead right now Lance!” Keith shouted back, sitting up to face him. 

He sat up as well and glared at him. “Then let me do this. I-If we’re dead either way, let me atleast try to live. If I can somehow get closer to Lotor, find us some way out, even if it’s impossible, even if we have a five percent chance of living; let me do it Keith. Just let me do something, let me have hope.” 

“Hope?” Keith laughed, sounding maniacal. “Look at where we are Lance! We’re trapped on a Galra ship in the middle of God knows where, no tracking devices to find the Castle, or even lions to protect ourselves, and you have hope! Are you fucking kidding me? You know, I knew you were stupid, but I didn’t know you were this much of an idiot.” 

That set him off, he hated when Keith looked down on him, made him feel inferior. “Screw you!” He charged forward as close as he could, trying to claw at him but he grabbed his arms, restraining him. Keith kicked him hard in the ribs, but he pulled his hair, not giving away. 

Lance punched him in the mouth but he slammed him back onto the floor, knocking the air from his lungs. His eyes looked wild as he wrapped his hands around Lance’s throat, squeezing tightly. 

“I-If I can kill Shiro, I can kill you too.” He hissed, eyes flashing yellow. 

Lance clawed at his hands, wheezing for air. “K-Keith.” He gasped, a cry caught in his throat. “K-Keith, stop, I can’t breathe!” 

Even through his pleas, he gripped tighter and Lance could feel himself blacking out. 

“Keith.” He wheezed. 

His hands snapped away suddenly, realizing only then what he was about to do. He climbed off of Lance quickly and disappeared back into the dark corner of the room without another word. 

Lance turned onto his side and sputtered onto the floor, taking in a painful breath. He sobbed and punched the metal angrily, whimpering to himself. It wasn’t fair. All he wanted to do was protect the ones he loved; why did it have to turn out that way? 

Why?

Why?

Why?

Tears and the same burning question carried him out of the harsh reality of his world, and into a dire subconscious that ate away the rest of his will.


	4. episode 4

When Lance awoke, Keith was sitting above him. 

He just lay there in a daze, feeling as if he passed through a vortex. His throat stung with every breath, it was sore from what had happened before. 

“I’m so sorry.” Keith whispered softly then.

Lance was thirsty, drained, starving for more than just unrecognizable red meat. He pictured hamburgers, pizzas, and wings, his favourite food from Earth. He could even eat space goo in that moment. But there was nothing, only Keith’s rotting food in the corner of the room and there was no indication as to when the guards would come back to give them anymore. 

He thought he was drained of all his tears, but they gathered in his eyes again. The room’s darkness and small space were starting to overwhelm him, he felt like he was sinking. But again, there was nothing he could do. That was their reality. 

“I-I want to go home.” The words scraped his throat. 

Keith was hesitant to take his hand. “At least you have a home to go back to.” He said softly. 

Lance didn’t say anything back.

“Um, are you hungry? I know it looks pretty bad, but I have some food over there, you can have it if you want.” 

“No, aren’t you sick. You should eat it. And we don’t know when Lotor’s going to give you any more food, so I can wait, don’t worry.” He replied, suddenly feeling dizzy. 

Keith let go of his hand and moved to collect some of the food onto one tray, pushing it between them. “I’m not sick anymore, I don’t know, I think after I turned Galra I became stronger somehow so now I’m in better condition than you. I can survive without food for a bit, but I don’t think you can.” 

Lance’s hand shook as he divided the food in half. “We’ll share it then.” 

“Lance-”

“We’re sharing. I want us both to survive.” He put some of the food into his mouth. It tasted bitter and mouldy, but he forced it down anyways. 

Keith took some as well, gagged as he swallowed. “Shit, this stuff is disgusting. How did you even eat it before?” 

“Because I had to. I’m getting off of this ship alive no matter what.” 

His face fell again and he picked at the meat. “I-I’m really sorry about before. I was just really angry about everything, but I-I shouldn’t, I shouldn’t have hurt you.” 

“It’s fine,” Lance closed his eyes. “I was unreasonably angry as well, I should have looked at your side of things more. But even so, I still don’t want to believe that we’re never getting out of here. I don’t want to die in this place.” 

He felt Keith’s cold fingers touch his neck, inspecting the bruises. “Does it hurt? I’m really sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing Keith, it’s fine, seriously.” He pushed his hand away carefully. 

Keith lay down beside him, looking up at the ceiling again. Lance watched him closely. “Why do you keep looking up there?” He asked curiously. 

A soft smile fell onto his face. “I just like to imagine where Shiro is. Probably on beautiful, white clouds in Heaven. He’s in a good place right now, I can feel it. Even though he’s not alive and here with me, I’m happy that he’s free somewhere else.” 

Lance pushed down the lump that rose in his throat. “Y-Yeah, I’m happy too.” 

“Do you ever wonder what it feels like to die?” Keith asked then. 

“I try not to think about it. But I don’t think it’s anything bad at all, like you believe with Shiro, I think after you die; you go to your happy place.” He hoped what he was saying was true. He hoped that life after death was something spectacular, something amazing. 

They lied staring up at the ceiling, caught in possibilities when Lotor clambered inside suddenly. Keith sat up slowly, putting a protective arm near Lance. 

Lotor just smirked at him and unchained Lance from his pole, forcing him up abruptly. He felt violated, embarrassed that he was allowing him to do that in front of Keith who had just scolded him earlier; but he was trapped. There was nothing else he could do except for go along with whatever was happening. 

Keith’s eyes watched him helplessly as he was dragged from the room into the inevitable. 

**

“Take off your clothes.” Lotor commanded.

The metal door to the room slammed shut behind him and they stood in darkness. Lance’s heart raced loudly in his chest as he stripped down carefully. 

“You need to do something Lance, or this is just going to keep getting worse.”

He knew that, he knew what was coming sooner or later. But what else could he do in that situation?

“Are you actually asking me that? How pathetic can you be? You can protect yourself can’t you? You can fight! So why are you acting like such a damsel in distress!”

He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t doing this because he wanted to; he was doing this because he had to. It was a twisted plan, but if he could gain Lotor’s trust somehow, he could get closer to him and possibly take him down, find them a way out. Without Lotor they’d have a better chance to be free. 

Lotor grabbed him then and pushed him down onto the bed, his hand wrapped tightly around his already sore throat. 

“Did you even try to stop him?” 

He wouldn’t. Keith was right, what he was doing was pathetic, but he wanted to survive. That was the only way. He had to do something. 

The sex was rough. Lotor touched him, scratching at his body and biting the skin hungrily, his fingers curled around his area, rubbing harshly. He clenched his teeth when he’d pushed inside of him, thrusting and pulling at his hair for a better grip. Every second was agonizing and torturous, but he didn’t complain even once, just pretended like he was enjoying it. Lotor’s fingernails dug into his back and he gripped the sheets in pain as he reached his climax, body trembling in pleasure on top of him. 

His lips came to Lance’s neck, kissing sloppily when he was done. Lance thought it was over, could go back to Keith and be safe for a bit, but he was wrong. Lotor went on for so long. He couldn’t even count the number of times it happened, just lay there and accepted it. 

When it was truly over, Lotor pushed him away like he was garbage to be disposed of. His joints and bones ached as he pulled back on his clothes, knees buckled when he tried to walk. He’d never felt more bare in his entire life, more disgusting. 

The guards came in and forced him out. He held back more tears as they chained him back up again, then left the room in silence as if nothing had happened. 

It was eerily quiet, he knew Keith was there, but he wasn’t moving. 

Lance turned away and leaned his head against the cool metal of the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to hold back the sobs, didn’t want Keith to hear him cry over something so stupid and disgusting, didn’t want him to think he was even more pathetic than he already thought, but he couldn’t help it. All he could feel were Lotor’s hands around him, touching and prodding, could feel his body forced inside his. He could still feel every last part of the experience, and the worst part was; that he knew there was more to come. The worst part was that he knew he had to keep going along with it no matter what. It was the only thing that they had going for them.The only possible chance of escape. 

It killed him, slowly ate him away from the inside out. 

He just wanted to see his mom, dad, Pidge, Hunk. He just needed one of them to hold him in that moment, comfort him, tell him everything would be OK; but they weren’t there. He was terrified and alone-

“Lance.” Keith spoke up then. 

He didn’t look back at him, was too embarrassed. “W-What?”

“Come here.” 

Tears fell harder. “No, don’t look at me, I-I’m fine.” 

Keith’s chains jingled as he slid closer. Lance looked back at him and noticed that his hand was outstretched, waiting to pull him forward. An overwhelming emotion came over his body as he took his hand slowly and they embraced tightly. Their chains were restraining them, but they tried to get as close as they could, allowing the metal to rub painfully as they tugged and pulled away. In Keith’s arms he felt like he was back at home and on the ship, felt safe, didn’t want to leave or let go. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into his hair and it triggered more tears. Lance put his face into his chest and closed his eyes, feeling so thankful for him. Even if he was embarrassed and their complications stood between them, in the end, they were together and desperately needed each other in that moment. 

“I-I’m doing this for us OK?” He shook. “I’m doing this so we can get out of here.” 

Keith held Lance closer. “I-It’s OK, I understand. I just hate the thought of him all over you, he’s hurting you and I-I can’t do anything about it. I just feel so useless.” 

“You don’t have to worry, I can protect myself OK? A-And besides, if I can keep up with you, I’m sure I’ll be able to keep up with him.” Lance forced a small smile and Keith shook his head. 

“God, why are you making jokes right now, seriously.” He muttered, resting his forehead against his. 

Lance chuckled, taking Keith’s other hand in his, their fingers winding tightly together. “J-Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“You should try to get some rest, I can feel you trembling.” He spoke calmly, moving Lance down to lay on his lap. “Whenever this happens, you can always come to me after OK? I’ll always be here for you.” 

“Thanks.” He could feel an intense tiredness start to overcome his body as his eyes fluttered closed. Keith’s hand trembled as he felt him comb through his hair, could hear his soft cries of grief. He wanted to reach out and comfort him too, but everything was so heavy, he was becoming sedated with sleep.

Keith kissed him gently on the cheek as he was pulled away into dreams of white clouds, Heaven, and the stars.


	5. episode 5

It went on for a long time. 

Lotor taking Lance from the cell whenever he wanted and using him for his own pleasure. But each and every time it happened, Lance could feel himself getting closer to him in some way. The sex was becoming less rough but more gentle, he knew what was to come when he was with him too, so he was no longer scared; but became stronger. 

Lotor began keeping him longer in his room after they were done. He’d analyze when he drifted off, what he’d do when he was distracted. He studied him closely, trying to gather as much information as possible. If he was getting closer, he had to take advantage of it. He couldn’t be weak or sway even at the slightest chance, but it was still too soon for him to strike. He needed a plan. 

When he was brought back to the cell, he’d sit with Keith and talk through some of the information he’d gathered, explaining possible ways to go about bringing him down. 

“I need a weapon.” They only had the food trays and cups as items in the room. Keith picked up one of the porcelain cups and smashed it against the floor, sharp shards flying around them. He took a long piece and handed it to Lance, who took it from him slowly. 

“Thanks.” He shovelled it carefully into his pants to hide it. 

“Talk me through what you’re going to do again.” Keith said. They’d gotten closer since the first time Lotor had touched him. Lance had gone to him a few more times after the episodes for comfort, but eventually he grew away, not needing Keith to treat him like a weak, frail princess anymore. He wanted to be as strong as he was, someone who remained hard-headed and tough even in the dire situation that they were in. No matter what, he wouldn’t let Lotor break him down. 

“Before we start, he usually turns away from me to remove his clothing.” Lance ran his fingers along a broken piece of the cup, “with his back towards me long enough, I might be able to jump him before he turns and slit his throat.” 

Keith set his jaw. “That seems too risky, what if it doesn’t work?” 

“It is pretty risky, but it’s the only real entry I have. Other than that he’s too close for me to attack him, and if he removes my clothes and sees the weapon, I’ll be dead for sure. I just have to have good timing.” He replied remembering that using weapons that resembled knives were more Keith’s strong suit, because he was better with guns. “If I could get one of those guards’ guns, I’d be able to take him down no problem.” 

He nodded. “True, but this is the only thing you have right now, so you’ll have to make use of it.”

“Yeah, guess it’ll have to do-” Something sounded from the corner of the room then. Keith immediately got into a fighting stance, snapping around quickly to face it. The sound was a dull scratching that came from where most of his rotting food had collected, it sounded like the metal on the wall was being torn away. 

“Hello?” A desperate voice whispered from the dark. 

Lance’s heart stopped, Keith looked back at him in surprise. 

“Who’s there?” He asked sternly. 

“Are you the Voltron Paladins?” The voice asked. 

“What is it to you?” Keith pressed. 

There was more scratching. Lance squinted, noticing something moving in the dense purple lighting; was that a hand? It was coming from a hole in the wall that sat near Keith’s chains, behind his rotted food. How the hell could someone dig through metal like that with their hand? It didn’t make any sense.

“I am another prisoner, your cell is connected to mine. It looks like something ate through the metal on your wall, I was able to dig through the rust and contact you this way.” The prisoner replied. 

Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Go find out what’s happening, I’ll listen out for anyone by the door.” 

He nodded and slid closer to the voice. “Why would you need to contact us? What do you want?” 

Something shuffled. “I’ve been here for many years. I used to be a soldier on this ship before Lotor came into power. My father, he is a doctor, we had been brought on here by Zarkon who needed aid for his men and another fighter in his army. Then Zarkon passed away and Lotor took over. He was ruthless, jailing and killing innocent people who he felt had no use to him; even children. I happened to be one of those people that he imprisoned. My name is Baraz, I’m one of the many innocent Galra soldiers who have been held unrightfully in these cells under Lotor’s command.”

Keith looked back at Lance and he watched him carefully. He knew his father, he’d talked to him for a little bit after their brutal match against Shiro. But why was he telling them that? Why did they need to know the reason behind his imprisonment? “How do you know about us?” Keith asked then.

“News spreads quickly aboard this ship, especially through prisoners. But we’re held in a different system than you two. We’re forced to do labour, fight against each other and other monsters for Lotor’s own entertainment. I’d been informed by many captives that you two had boarded, but only now did I figure out you were contained beside me.” He replied back calmly. 

Keith ran his hand near the corroded metal. “Shit, the food completely ate away at this part of the wall. Is this what we’ve been putting in our bodies this whole time?” He muttered in disgust. 

Lance cleared his throat, curious for more information. “Why are you telling us all of this? What do you want from us?” 

“I just want the same thing you want; freedom.” His voice was tense. “Lotor is violent and immature, he is running the Galra empire into the ground. If he isn’t stopped soon, we will all perish. While I was on duty before being imprisoned, many of the soldiers and guards that are active now had the same mindset as I did. They think Lotor is unfit for his role as leader of the Galra, they feel he needs to be stopped somehow before it’s too late.” 

His heart lifted at his words. “What does that mean?” 

“It hasn’t happened, but there were talks of a rebellion, an uprising in the Galra army to overthrow Lotor. But it was only speculation, no action has been taken due to their fear of the consequences.” Baraz shifted, chains jingling. “Except, I feel like that can be changed. I need your help Voltron Paladins. One of you I’ve heard is close to Lotor, he favours you. That means you’re our best chance right now. I-I know the guards and soldiers still want to take him down, but they’re just too afraid-” 

“What makes you think we can trust you?” Keith hissed at him. “Who do you even have on your side anyway? You're trapped in here just like we are.” 

He sighed. “I understand your distrust and am aware of my circumstances, but I have close comrades aboard this ship. While we worked together that while ago, we were able to conversate our hopeful talks of overthrowing Lotor through secret signs and languages, so that we wouldn’t be caught speculating about royalty. When I am able to leave my cell to work, fight or relieve myself, I secretly communicate with them through those languages as much as possible when I get the chance to. We still make constant contact, I have active arsenals on this ship that can help us, help you get out of here and back to your home.” 

Home. 

The word breathed air into Lance’s lungs, made him feel liberated. 

There was a possibility that they could go home. 

“So what are you trying to say? That they’re on our side? That they’ll help us? They’re the same ones who put us in here in the first place!” Keith snapped

“Very true, but like I stated before, they are too afraid to make a move and take down Lotor in fear that they will lose their lives. But if they know you’ll be able to help us and that one of you has easy access to Lotor, I feel that may finally persuade them to take action.” He moved closer to the opening, his voice rupturing Lance’s body. “There are many soldiers on this ship who are willing to fight back against this unjust system, but we need you two on our side in able to do it. You are strong and powerful soldiers, who are more differently skilled than we are.They have access to your lions and armour, you’ll be able to get them back. You just need to be set free, and the only way that will happen is if you fight with us.” 

Lance looked down at the piece of the cup in his hand, it shook slightly. That was the opportunity they’d been waiting for for so long; they had a chance to escape, get off of the ship and go back to the Castle. 

“If you can get close enough to Lotor and take him down, we will find some way to do the rest, take down the other guards and soldiers who follow him religiously.” Baraz continued. “Please, this is the only way. He is getting more and more dangerous as the stars pass, if he isn’t stopped now, our whole civilization will fall and that means yours eventually will too. We don’t want to take over the universe and destroy innocent lives like he does; we just need a place to thrive and be free. A home for all of our people.” 

Keith looked back at him again, their eyes locking. He gripped the shard tightly in his hand. 

“Are you sure about this Lance?” He whispered. 

“Y-Yeah.” The anger rose furiously through him. “Let’s do this Keith.”


	6. episode 6

Baraz had communicated their intentions to the other guards aboard the ship, bringing back the news to Lance and Keith. He exclaimed that they were on board with their plans and would follow with direction. 

They begun to develop their plans in secret. It would be a long time before they could be put properly in action. The whole operation was too risky, every move had to be carefully planned and thought through without any error; or they’d all end up dead. Lance would still have to get closer to Lotor, gain more of his trust which was easy enough. All he needed was a little bit more time, then he’d be able to strike and the plan could move forward. 

The usual time of day occurred and Lotor came to the cell to retrieve Lance. But it seemed that day things were different. 

“Red Paladin.” He smiled, looking to Keith, sharp teeth glaring. 

They’d made sure to patch up the whole in the wall near his side with the rest of the food so no one would discover their communication method towards Baraz. Lance glanced over at him, Keith was glaring up at Lotor in the dark. What did he want?

“You’ve been a rather favourable prisoner, I think you deserve a reward, a treat for being so obedient apart from your monstrous behaviour during that disastrous match.” He strode forward, unchaining him from the post. Lance could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted so badly to strike and kill Lotor himself in that moment, but was trying very hard to hold himself back. 

Lotor came for him next, removing his chains. He led them from the cell towards the usual room that he stayed in with Lance. He suddenly felt sick, not really sure about what was going on, but it didn’t look good. 

The door shut behind them as usual and Lotor stood smiling in pleasure. “I’m giving you a special offer Red Paladin. As my gift to you, I give you the Blue Paladin for the night. You can do whatever you want with him, my treat.” 

Lance felt Keith tense beside him. “What the hell are you talking about?” He hissed. 

“Did I stutter?” Lotor laughed. “Now do as I say, I won’t waste my breath any longer.” 

“I’m not doing shit, this is sick.” Keith spit. “What the hell do you think he is? Something you can just pass around?” 

Something flickered across Lotor’s eyes then. “Are you disobeying my orders?” He drew his blade quickly. “I’m giving you something pleasurable, something that belongs to me, because I admire your perseverance, the only thing that doesn’t make me feel revolted. And you dare to stand there and deny my offer? How much more ungrateful can a disgusting monster be!” 

Keith backed up as he put the blade to his throat, didn’t flinch. “Do you think you're some sort of hero? You’re just as fake as your persona, I know what you truly want Red Paladin, and I’m giving it to you. Take what if I give or it will be the last thing that you get.” 

Lance looked at him and he glanced back, a hard expression on his face. “Just do it Keith.” He whispered, not wanting him to be killed before they could put their plan into action. 

Keith clenched his teeth and Lotor smiled once again, lowering his blade. “Good beast.” 

Lance watched as he disappeared into the dark corner of the room, yellow eyes glowing ominously as they watched closely. “Finally, something entertaining.” He whispered. Lance shivered at his words, how much more sick could he get? What more did he want from him? How could he just stand around and watch that like it was normal? It was disgusting. 

His intense gaze sent chills up his spine as Keith moved closer. It was hard to see him, but Lance could feel him. Their lips brushed lightly and the kiss quickly became deeper, but it wasn’t rough or forced like with Lotor, was more gentle and sincere. Lance didn’t really know what to do, so he just went along with whatever Keith was doing, hoping that Lotor was becoming satisfied enough so that they could leave as soon as possible. 

His heart raced in his ears when he felt Keith’s fingers on his skin, tracing underneath his shirt. He was hesitant, but followed his lead, tracing his fingers along his chest and spine. Keith froze, stopping momentarily and Lance looked back to him in warning, but his eyes were closed, looking as if he was enjoying the moment. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing as he pulled him back closer. 

Keith took off his shirt, lips brushing lightly against his neck, fingertips tracing along his pelvis. His moves were slow, but urgent, felt like something he’d been holding back for a long time. Lance stepped backwards as his hands moved to remove his pants, accidentally tripping backwards onto the bed. Keith fell on top of him and he closed his eyes, not sure what to expect. He forced himself to keep going along with it, removing Keith’s pants as well. 

Their bodies pressed against each other, skin on fire. Lance had never felt that way with Lotor, he’d never felt that way with anyone. It was a raw, but intriguing feeling that he wanted more of. Keith’s fingers brushed his crotch and he tensed, holding in the urge. He touched Keith’s carefully and he kissed his neck, a slight moan escaping from his lips. 

Lance wasn’t sure what that was anymore, whether it was an act or something real. He was too scared to find out, but Keith kept going, his hands fumbling against him. He bit down hard on his lip, euphoria filling his body. Keith looked down at him then and their eyes locked. It was an expression he’d never seen before, something desperate, scared, but intimate. Lance put a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly, wanting to taste his lips again for some reason. His body trembled as Keith rubbed harder. They were caught in that moment, completely forgetting about Lotor who was in the corner, witnessing something he too had never seen before. 

Something pure, a new beginning between two people desperate, but scared for love.

It irritated him, triggered a burning anger. That wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted something torturous, that would hurt them both, something entertaining; not that.

He yanked Keith backwards then, shoving him hard against the wall, knife back to his throat. “I should gut you, watch your insides bleed and gush out. You don’t deserve to breathe filth.” 

Lance stood up and Lotor looked back to him, fury seething. He punched him hard, knocking him to the floor. Lance choked as he kicked him in the ribs over and over, every blow more painful than the last. He struggled to sit back up, but Lotor’s foot snapped against his temple, forcing him back down. 

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Keith tried to charge forward, but Lance stopped him quickly. 

“No!” He coughed, head pounding. “D-Don’t Keith.” 

“Guards!” Lotor screeched then. “Get them out of here!” 

The guards careened into the room, yanking Lance up from the floor and grabbing hold of Keith. As they put back on their clothes, Lotor snatched one of their guns, aiming it at Keith’s leg and shot firmly. He screamed as the beam tore apart his skin, blood gushing quickly. 

“Bleed out and die.” He seethed as they were pulled away. 

Keith was chained back up, his wound spilling blood onto the metal floor. They were really just going to leave him there to die. He writhed in pain and Lance clenched his teeth. He wasn’t going to sit there and watch him die a slow, painful death. 

“Keith! Come over here quickly, we need to put pressure on the wound!” He ripped a piece of his shirt away to use as a bandage. 

“I-I’m fine, I-I just have to turn,” He huffed. “I-I I turn, I-I can heal.”

The words caught him off guard, he thought Keith could only turn Galra when he was angry, not voluntarily. But it didn’t matter to him. “OK then turn, what are you waiting for!” He cried. 

“I-I’m trying, i-it hurts too much.” He panted loudly, closing his eyes. A strained noise escaped from his lips as he arched his back, forcing the transformation to take place. Lance watched as his body cracked into Galra form, eyes turning yellow, teeth becoming sharp, skin turning purple. 

His eyes flickered down towards the wound, the blood wasn’t running as fast, but it was still coming out in large amounts. 

“It’s not working, you need to go further!” He shouted, feeling desperate. He didn’t want to be left there alone, Keith was going to get off of that ship with him alive no matter what. 

He screamed loudly as his body burst into full Galra mode, was no longer recognizable as human. Lance had to control his fear as he witnessed what was happening, hoped that he could turn back like last time, that this form wouldn’t take over his entire being forever. 

Keith rumbled as he snapped at the chains, trying to break away from the pole. He looked as if he was trying to escape, was going wild again just like he’d done with Shiro. Lance couldn’t let them draw anymore attention to themselves, Keith was injured enough. He didn’t know what would happen if Lotor or the guards came back. 

His heart raced in his chest as he scrambled over to him quickly.

“K-Keith! You need to calm down OK? Please!” 

Keith tried to snap at him, but he managed to pull back before he could get a good blow. Nothing was getting through to him, he was going haywire. Lance took in a shaky breath and grabbed hold of him tightly. Keith writhed and kicked, trying to pull away, but he held on, not letting go for anything. 

“Stop, please stop, you’re just going to hurt yourself even more!” He yelled. Keith swung at him, knocking him in the chin with the metal handcuff. But he still didn’t let go, just let the excruciating pain make him stronger, more willing to keep Keith in control. 

Lance kissed him carefully on the cheek and he flinched, calming down slightly. He pulled him closer, their lips connecting again and he stopped convulsing as Lance gave him every last thing he had.

Keith crumbled in his arms, curling as he turned slowly back into his human form. His body shivered, breath was laboured. Lance pulled him back up, embracing him tightly again. He felt like he was giving something back. The time when Keith opened up for him after what had happened with Lotor, he was trying to do the same. Be his comfort, be his safe place. 

“You’re OK.” He hushed softly. The wound no longer bled profusely, only dripped blood. 

Keith clasped on tightly to his shirt for leverage, threatening to collapse from exhaustion at any second. 

Lance just kissed him gently, giving the rest of his life through his lips, rebuilding something that was broken the only way he knew how; through love.


	7. episode 7

He awoke without Keith in his arms who sat back in the dark corner, quiet and unmoving. The distant hurt, but he accepted it. The moment that they were in had disappeared, there was nothing passed that. 

His chin throbbed from Keith’s punch, most of his body was still sore from Lotor’s attack too. But they were close to freedom, he couldn’t succumb to his injuries so soon. After what had happened, Lance wasn’t sure if Lotor would want to see him again or what he would do if they did. He seemed furious because of what happened, but Lance didn’t understand. That was what he wanted, so why did he try to kill Keith? Why did he try to hurt him? It didn’t make any sense. 

He craned his neck to look over at Keith. “H-Hey, are you alright?” He croaked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” His voice was hard, distant. Lance somehow felt his hostility was turned to him, but he didn’t understand why. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“I just told you I’m fine Lance, let it go.” 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry about everything OK? But you were going out of control and I didn’t know what else to do. It just felt like the right thing, but I’m really sorry if you didn’t want that, I wish I could take it back-” 

“Stop.” Keith whispered. “You don’t have to take back anything.” 

He remembered what happened back in Lotor’s room then, the way his hands and lips felt on his body, tentative but urgent, gentle but rough. It made his skin tingle. No one had ever made him feel that way before, that was the first time he’d felt so intimate and vulnerable. 

“B-Back in the room,” He spoke up carefully. “Was it really just fake to you?” 

Keith shifted. “I don’t know what you want me to say back to that.” 

“Just tell me the truth.” 

He took in a long breath. “N-No, it wasn’t fake.” 

Lance’s heart stopped. 

“Was it fake for you?” Keith asked then. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Hm.”

They sat in silence for a long time. The distance was starting to feel unbearable, he wanted to move closer but he wasn’t sure if he should. 

“If it’s real, what are we going to do about it?” Keith whispered then. “I-I think it’s more important that we get off of this ship first, but after that, when we get back to the Castle. Where are our feelings going go?” 

Lance bit his lip. “They’ll just go where they're supposed to, you can’t regulate something like that. Yeah it will be hard, but I think we can make it work. But that’s only if we both want it to. Do you want this Keith?” 

“God, don’t put this all on me.” He muttered. 

“W-Well I need to know, because, I um, I know that I want this, whatever this is. But I want to be with you in some way, try it out.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Geez, this sounds like some kind of experiment. OK, what I’m trying to say is that, I want to have something with you Keith. I mean, I never would have considered it before, but after yesterday, I don’t know, something changed inside of me. Whatever I felt with you in that moment, I’d never felt with anyone else before.” 

Keith let out a long sigh. “But if that didn’t happen yesterday Lance, if we weren’t forced together; would you have even cared about me in that way at all?” 

Those words caught him off guard. “I-I-” 

“You don’t even know what you really want Lance, you’re just conflicted because of everything that’s happening.” A broken laugh escaped him. “I’ve felt this way about you for a long time, but you never really acknowledged it. And I’m not blaming that on you, because I never said anything. But I know you never felt any sort of feelings towards me Lance, and then out of the blue when we’re pretty much forced to have sex with each other; that’s when you consider it. That just, it just fucking hurts you know? I-If we get together, it won’t even be genuine, it’d just be because you’re broken, afraid, and you need someone to stitch you back together. But that’s not what I want. I want to be with you, because you actually love me like I love you.” 

His heart was shaking, he pushed down a lump rising in his throat. “Y-You’re right, I understand.” 

“So what’s your decision now?” 

He snapped. “What do you think! N-Now I feel like an asshole for even saying anything at all!”

“Don’t yell at me Lance, I just told you the truth.” He hissed. 

“You just embarrassed me, like you always do.” He shook. “What if I do have real feelings for you too huh? How would you know how I really feel right now? You don’t know shit about me!” 

“So what is it then? How do you really feel Lance?” 

He clenched his fists. “I feel different, I feel something Keith. But just because I didn’t feel it then, doesn’t mean that should matter right now.” 

He chuckled softly. “This still doesn’t feel right me.” 

“Why does it have to feel right? If this is what we both want, then why can’t we just have it?” 

“Because it’s not that easy. I want you Lance, but I don’t want this Lance.” 

He froze. “W-What the hell is that even supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know, it’s complicated-” 

“Don’t pull that shit Keith, nothing is complicated! What? You don’t like how I am right now or something? Is it because I’m too desperate? If you really loved me, you’d take me either way and not give a shit about the consequences!” He cried. “What the hell do you want from me huh? To be perfect and love you unconditionally? T-That’s not how it goes, that’s not how I am right now, but I can try! I can do something for you Keith! Just atleast give me a chance!” 

“I don’t want you to be perfect or love me unconditionally Lance.” Keith spoke back softly. “I just want you to be true and honest with yourself and what you want from me. I want something platonic, something that lasts a long time. I want you to not just love me in this screwed up moment, but forever. And I know deep down inside, that that isn’t going to happen if we have anything right now.” 

“You’re just making decisions for me Keith and that’s fucking wrong.” He bit down hard on his lip. “I-I can love you forever if that’s what you want, because I know how afraid you are of people leaving you. But I’m the type of person that stays true to my words and actions, and right now, tomorrow, or any other day; I want to be with you Keith. I’ll stay true to everything for you. This is who I am. I’m sorry I’m only realizing now how I truly feel, but we were always different from each other. Except right now, we both want the same thing for once in our fucking lives.” 

It fell quiet. Lance mustered up the last amount of courage that he had left and moved closer to Keith, who sat with his back facing him. 

“I-I want to let you in through the front door,” He croaked. “But you’ll only just leave out the back like the others.” 

Lance wrapped his arms around his trembling body. “What if it’s so that I could bring something back for you?” 

“Why would you come back if you left in the first place?” 

“Because,” He kissed his neck softly, “I know you’re waiting for me, so I’d come back with everything that I had left for you. Then we could block that path with all of our things; and I’d never have to leave you again.” 

Keith started sobbing loudly and Lance pulled him closer. “Can I give you everything Keith?” 

He nodded slowly and their lips met gently, a true first kiss. Something that validated a moment that would last forever.


End file.
